


【更新至第9章/R1SE/黑道文学】Chasing the Light

by Mendor_C



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-07-27 06:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mendor_C/pseuds/Mendor_C
Summary: 上世纪九十年代的纽斯民间流传着这么一句话——万家灯火仗四人，北嘉南光也与震焉栩嘉又云——生死富贵命，成事必成仁





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 电影《追龙》AU  
R1SE 黑白两道群像  
主CP：3443无差  
走严肃文学路线，其实不太在意攻受，介意者谨慎往下翻  
角色名只是沿用了R1SE的各位成员的名字，地名、故事、设定、背景均为虚构，因此是百分之两百ooc

一

“大哥，现在可怎么办啊？”北区一逼仄的巷尾里，出现了三个年轻人。为首的个头不低，手里拿着个破碎的玻璃瓶子呆站着，身后一个顶着枯燥黄毛的矮个儿半扶着膝盖，半喘着粗气开口道，“说好只是来充场面的，这咋还闹出人命来了呢？”

过了许久，见没人说话，另一个大高个儿也慵慵懒懒地开了口，他倒也不是不急，只是天生腔调如此：“嘉哥，小琛说得对，说好的他们遥帮和胡帮干架，我们只要来充充场面就有小五百的呢？现在都死人了，也哥那边还会照例给咱们钱吗？”

被称为“嘉哥”的男人半晌终于抬起了头，踢了两下脚边的尸体，朝地上吐了口唾沫，说道：“事情都发生了，还能怎么样啊，尸体埋了，去见也哥。”

于是乎，三人踉跄着收拾起了案发现场，如果此时他们仨抬头的话，就会看到两人四道目光如炬正站在阳台边上盯着他们。

“光哥，那个高个儿大眼倒是能打，不如……？“

“不如什么，先抓起来再说咯，别以为我不知道你在想什么，人家现在还是无辜的，别拉人家下水。“夏之光打断了身边张颜齐的念头，笑了，“先去通知阿让吧，带人快来。”

“关到哪儿去？

“南区，安全点。”说罢，夏之光掐灭了手中的烟，转身走了两步，又开口道，“然后再买通一些记者，明天下午到拘留所去，有好戏看。”张颜齐应了一声，夏之光便离开了，独留张颜齐一个人在阳台上一头雾水，不明白夏之光这个新晋警局探长的脑子里到底是些什么。

二

翌日，南区拘留所。

焉栩嘉、姚琛、任豪三人深感不可思议。

回忆起昨晚，他们明明都找地方埋好了尸体，正准备动身去见刘也的时候，被几道明晃晃的光亮袭晕了大脑，再接着就是被几个从光亮中冲出来的大汉给反手摁倒在地。被手铐铐起来之前的最后一个念头，焉栩嘉心想，完了。

因为他们所处的地界属于北区，北区有多乱就不必说了，他们仨杀人越货也能在一个晚上就完成（倒也没有货），北区拘留所里被关住的说不定还有以前被焉栩嘉打破了头的几个混混，焉栩嘉不觉得完了才有鬼。

所以此时坐在狭小却干净的南区拘留所里，焉栩嘉自觉难道这是上天保佑吗？

“嘉哥啊，到底哪里出了错啊？咱们怎么会被抓啊？”姚琛憋了好久终于遵从自己的内心发出了疑问。

焉栩嘉哪能知晓，要能知道他就街边摆摊搞算命了，说不定还能赚点钱供弟弟念书。但是作为大哥，他只能白姚琛一眼，正好余光瞥见远处走来三人。

“你好，焉栩嘉嘉哥是吧？我叫张颜齐，你可以叫我小七，这位是夏之光，光哥，南区警署探长。”

被介绍为夏之光的人西装革履，衣冠精致，却率先伸出了手，越过冰冷的牢笼柱子面露善意的微笑：“嘉哥好。”

焉栩嘉一愣，慌忙中双手胡乱地在裤边抹了抹，不曾想血污却越抹越多，就急急地握住对面人的手问好。

从小农村偷渡来了没个把月的焉栩嘉哪儿见过这个场面，对当时的他来说，夏之光、张颜齐就是场面人，而他只是乡下来的穷小子罢了。没读过什么书，天天靠一身蛮劲和一个尚且算聪明的脑袋瓜儿，短短几个月就在这座繁华都市中混出了点名堂。堂口的人出门在外，谁不知道焉栩嘉“北区小霸王”这个名号，然而毕竟是底层的，此时和他眼里的场面人握上了手，就连小霸王都诚惶诚恐。

夏之光见眼前这个小子如此模样倒觉得有趣，然而他的真实目的当然不是来逗他玩儿的。他招呼身后的一人上前，说道：“阿让，回头登记一下姓名住址，就把他们放了吧。”

但是被招呼的警察同志却面色凝重，说道：“光哥，就算是您，也得按照规矩办事，他们仨毕竟犯了事，事情还不小。还是得走个流程。”

夏之光仿佛料到他会这么说似的，说道：“我知，我知，行事留三分，就按照你的意思吧。那我和小七先走了。”

赵让点点头，作为拘留所所长的尊严算是保住了。他转头对着焉栩嘉他们仨说道：“我和你们算是半个老乡，今天闹这么一出算是认识了，下次出去可别再犯事了啊。看在光哥的面子上，回头走个流程，就走吧。”

焉栩嘉觉得从昨晚到现在都在做梦一样，他恍惚地点了点头，嘴里一边说着一定一定，下次绝不再犯，一边疯狂甩头示意姚琛、任豪上前感谢。他双手抓住杆子，勉强想探出头朝着已经走远了的夏之光大喊：“谢谢光哥！谢谢您今天救了我！我不会忘的！”说罢，他注目远送夏之光、张颜齐、赵让离开。

不料此时却传来了不善之声：“臭小子，你欠我的怎么算？”


	2. Chapter 2

一

冤家路窄，出声的不是别人，正是付钱找他们办事的刘也。此时因为焉栩嘉他们的失误不痛不痒地少了个人。但是刘也毕竟也只是胡帮的一个收人小头头，怕是不敢朝上边交代，昨天半夜里晃悠收场的时候不巧撞见焉栩嘉他们被抓，于是偷偷摸摸地跟了上去，在拘留所外等了老半天才找着机会溜进去，正好要找焉栩嘉三人小团体算账。

刘也的心思很简单，人，少了；那么钱，就不给了，自己给吞掉。

刘也是在厕所里找到被赵让放出来小解的焉栩嘉的。后者也不是什么只知道动手的莽夫，自然是知晓刘也心中所想。但是此时他只想尽快脱身，不想与他做过多纠缠，于是表面上及其敷衍。刘也看他在应付，短时间内也拿不下他，于是气不打一处来，拳头就呼上了焉栩嘉的漂亮脸蛋，完全不管这还是在警察的地盘上。焉栩嘉也不是吃素的，两下就反击了回去，但是刘也在堂口里混得时间远远大于焉栩嘉，找着致命点，朝着焉栩嘉的肚子三下两下四下的殴，直把焉栩嘉打趴下。

姚琛和任豪在隔壁隔间里率先听到打斗的动静，急得要死，“噌”得站了起来冲向牢笼柱子使劲地大喊来人啊！救命啊！打人啦！

就这样，焉栩嘉被刘也打得感觉快要离开这个世界，血夹着汗沿着肌肤往下流，本来有神的大眼睛也肿了好大一个包，在血汗中焉栩嘉勉强看见了前方乌泱泱一堆人正在赶来，但是视线已经浑然不清，随后就晕了过去，再也不知道这世上的三三两两。

二

夏之光是跟随着那些“请”来的记者之后到的，看到焉栩嘉已经晕厥，眉头微不可见地皱了一下，但很快又恢复以往的笑颜。围绕着身边的记者一个个的都开足了“马力”，对着刘也他们闪光灯开个不停。

刘也被这个架势给弄懵了，等他回过神来，看到中间站着的竟然是夏之光，他们胡帮最咬牙切齿恨的夏之光。

夏之光也看到了刘也，竟然露出了一瞬间的满意笑容。旁边的张颜齐看了他一眼，清了清嗓门，大声道：“记者朋友们，刘氏胡帮数年来在北区公然贩毒，开设赌馆，杀人越货，无恶不作，如今更是敢到南区警署地界为非作歹。”

随后他顿了一下，转向刘也，看似是在对“记者”说，其实是对刘也说道：“都曝光成这样了，还不走啊？”

刘也听得张颜齐如此吆喝，再加上被闪光灯闪得更加慌张，慌不择路地跑了出去。夏之光见刘也已经跑远，张手示意“记者”们可以放下相机了，并对张颜齐说道：“解决好这里啊，好好招呼各位记者朋友。” 随后他环顾四周，朗声道：“感谢各位配合撤掉了胶卷！待会儿直接问我身边的人要个地址，一定不会亏待大家的！”

姚琛和任豪把这一切看得分明，更加陷入了迷惑的漩涡。夏之光待“记者”作鸟兽状散去，立刻跑去查看焉栩嘉的情况，本来一直挂在脸上的笑容瞬间消失，紧皱着眉对后来赶来的赵让说道：“快打电话给120，送去医院，记住，要最好的治疗。”然后，他站起来塞给了姚琛和任豪一笔厚厚的钞票，嘱咐他们要好好照顾焉栩嘉。任豪和姚琛作为跟随焉栩嘉多年的兄弟挚友，当然是连连答应。夏之光这才和张颜齐放心离去。

三

回去路上夏之光一直在走神，路过一家茶餐厅，他不知不觉就走了进去坐下。身后的张颜齐暗自摇头，招呼服务员点了夏之光一直点的港奶和猪扒包和自己喜欢吃的捞仔面。然后就等着夏之光开口，因为他知道，夏之光总归会开口的。

果然，过了好一会儿，直到他们点的东西都上了台面，直到港奶都没了热气，夏之光叹气：“我这样做到底是对的吗？”

张颜齐放下筷子，双手搭上了夏之光的肩膀，认真道：“现在是乱世，你不这样做怎么能爬上去呢？还记得你当初和我说的所谓盛世吗？”

“是，黑与白，正与邪，对与错，从来没有界限分明过。我夏之光要是想在纽斯混出头，必须得这样。“夏之光停顿了，拿开了搭在自己肩膀上的手，继续，“但是拉他下水真的好吗？到底会是养虎为患还是为我所用。他毕竟现在什么都不知道。“

张颜齐向后僵硬地背靠在沙发上，不发一言。夏之光扭过头看了眼窗外的风景，落日余晖正好从天降临，光明正渐渐被黑暗吞去，他自言自语道：”罢了，不成功便成仁。“


	3. Chapter 3

一

“嘉哥！”

焉栩嘉远远地望见即将关闭的列车车门，车门里对他的呼唤一阵高过一阵。但是任凭狂风从耳边呼啸而过，他奔跑的步调不可能跟上列车的速度。他想大声疾呼回应这样的呼喊，但只见喉结动，不闻声音出。他使劲，他用尽全身力气，硬生生从喉咙里发出单字一个“洛”后，突然就被朝着眼睛急速过来的光亮给淹没。

“洛——！洛洛！！”

二

“嘉哥？嘉哥？醒醒？你没事吧？”

焉栩嘉试图睁开眼睛，眼上的纱布某种程度上遮挡了一点视线，但是他还能勉强看到面前任豪关切的眼神。

又做噩梦了啊。焉栩嘉心下叹气，倔强地偏过了头，却在床尾看到了夏之光和张颜齐。

他挣扎着打算坐起来，却被任豪按了下去。“嘉哥，你伤还没好，就好好躺着吧。”

“我在这里多久了？”焉栩嘉见挣扎无望，语气略带伤感地开口，却发现自己的声音已然沙哑万分，不禁咳了出来。

“一周了。”就在焉栩嘉说完，咳得不停的时候，夏之光眼疾手快地去倒了一杯水递给了焉栩嘉。后者感激地看了他一眼，咕咚咕咚地就把水往肚子里灌。

“嘉哥，你是不知道，多亏光哥出钱让我们送你来医院，还额外塞了好多钱给我们，否则你就死在那个地方了！”姚琛向来口无遮拦，敢爱敢恨，一股脑儿当着夏之光他们的面把话全说了。

“呸，你咒嘉哥死呢吗？长大了，胆子也肥了啊。”任豪“啪”地一下打了一下姚琛的头，他对这个弟弟的嘴实在是没得办法。

姚琛吐了吐舌头，腼腆一笑：“倒也是没有，这不是担心嘉哥吗？不过我们现在是发达了啊！”说完从口袋里拿出来一沓钞票，有句讲句，这笔钱确实是他们兄弟仨来到这座城市里拥有过的最大的一笔财富了。

“谢谢光哥，谢谢您，真的谢谢。”自从他擅自决定远离家乡来到这里，兄弟们义不容辞地就跟随他，焉栩嘉已经好久没有看到他俩这么高兴了。他发自内心地对夏之光充满感激，作势又试图起身庄严感谢，但又被夏之光给按了下去。夏之光看着清瘦，手劲却大得很，焉栩嘉寻思着不比他差点。

“不必了，相识也是缘分一场，他日如果我有什么需求。”夏之光不动声色地退回了原位，“还请嘉哥给个关照。”

焉栩嘉从小被教育”得人恩果千年记“，他连连答应：”一定一定，光哥有什么吩咐尽管说就是了，我兄弟三个人的命就在你手上了。“

夏之光笑了一下，嘱托焉栩嘉好好休息后，便带着张颜齐离开了。

焉栩嘉心想，真是个好人。

张颜齐心想，真是个怪人。

夏之光什么也没想。

三

周震南这几日很是气愤，也很是头疼。一是他作为北区警署探长，这几日北区的”生意“变差了很多。不知怎的，原本应该在他管辖地带上开设的赌馆、烟馆、妓馆通通跑到了南区，他在北区能收到的”好处“是越来越少。

周震南曾经也是个为民除害、匡扶正义的好条子，但是日复一日，年复一年，他心中的正义已经荡然无存，黑吃黑，白吃白，黑白通吃的事情他见了不少。

拿着警察最基本的工资，有什么前途。周震南时常心想。于是靠着贪污受贿，包庇商人，他名下的财产，说不得腰缠万贯，也能下半辈子衣食无忧了。顺风顺水了几年，他最近倒是遇到了麻烦。这第二让他头疼的就是夏之光——南区警署探长。

周震南也不知道这个人是从哪里冒出来的。他派人调查过，原本只是警校一毕业就被分配到南区当小警察的，没过几年，竟然升上了和他一样的位置。如今南北对立，又多出个新区，周震南渐渐发现夏之光这人也不是完全那么干净。

在这个世道，能在短时间内一步步往上爬的，谁又是干净的呢？

眼下他和纽斯市警察局局长翟局对坐而谈，周震南是有很大的私心的。翟局年纪已经大了，退休也就是这几年的事情，周震南和夏之光都对那个位置虎视眈眈。而翟局长膝下只有一个儿子——翟潇闻，前几年一直在国外读书，今年突然回国，明眼人都能看出来翟局长打的什么如意算盘。

让翟潇闻接手自然是不可能的，但是谁能接触并和他这独子玩得好，谁就最有可能成为他的接班人。

周震南这几个月频繁试图与翟潇闻接触，但是屡战屡败，翟潇闻眼里仿佛谁也没有。今晚翟局长大摆宴席请南北区的大大小小警务人员，还说有要事宣布。周震南坐不住了，打算先下手为强，大胆拦住了翟局的去路，邀之与其一道月下小聚。

“翟局，您不会帮夏之光坐上局长的位置吧？他小子还没有那个资格吧。我在您手下做了这么多年，又花出去那么多钱——”，周震南一边为双方各自斟满一杯酒，一边直奔主题，”没有功劳也有苦劳呢是不是？“

翟局毕竟姜是老的辣，将杯中酒一饮而尽，说道：”你放心，放眼纽斯市，我最欣赏的就是你了。”言毕，翟局露出像老狐狸一样的笑容继续道：“新区成立这件事想必你是知道的，新区警署探长之位悬空，我打算给夏之光。”

新区是政府新划分的区域，虽然政府拨款数额巨大，但各方面都不太稳定。周震南一惊，但没有表露出来，说道：“新区虽然是新，但我恐怕他也不够资格。”

“如果事情能成，”翟局仿佛知道周震南在想什么一样，说道，“这不是阻止他上位的绝佳机会吗？”随后他顺手拍了拍周震南的大腿，继续道，“还有，我打算让你顶替他的位置。你看如何？”

周震南听完内心颤抖，数秒内琢磨了好几回这个老狐狸的想法。前方之路需要谨慎啊，可是如果谨慎又如何平步青云？于是他答应了这场与翟局的秘密交谈，毕竟南区油水也不少啊。周震南欣喜之余补充道：“那我之前北区的探长之位呢？”

翟局偏了偏头，看向远方，周震南随着他的目光也看了过去，赫然看到的竟然是和翟潇闻相谈甚欢的夏之光。“他，夏之光，也会坐上你的位置。”

周震南僵硬地回头道：“他？翟局，你——”

翟局哈哈大笑，道：“你刚才不是已经答应了吗？”

夏之光看到了他们的目光，揽着翟潇闻悠悠地走了过来，面带周震南一直讨厌的伪善笑容，向他俩问好。

“小夏，来来来，他刚刚答应接管南区的职位了。”翟局站了起来，继续道，“哦对了，刚刚一直忘了说了，我儿翟潇闻下个月就要与小夏订婚。希望周探长到时候能赏脸前来参加订婚派对。”

夏之光装模作样地惊讶了一下，对着周震南笑道：“没想到啊没想到，周探长您居然答应了。”

说罢，还搂紧了翟潇闻的肩，继续说道：“那恭喜您啦，南区如今被我管理得风平浪静，就差个好官如你，好好镇守了。”

周震南这才知道自己被摆了一道，“腾”地站了起来，怒目注视夏之光：“夏之光，你不要欺人太甚！”

夏之光另一只手拍拍周震南的肩膀，但由于前者比后者高出一节，看上去就好像夏之光压制周震南一样：“不必动气，如今好说话，日后好相见。更何况，我以后还仰仗您的照顾呢。”

周震南作罢，愤而离席，这场“鸿门宴”不了了之。


	4. Chapter 4

焉栩嘉、任豪、姚琛从此过上了好日子。倒也没有很好，只是三人名声在外，谁人不知他们仨的背后是新区和北区新晋探长夏之光，日子看起来比刚来纽斯的时候好了很多。

焉栩嘉越来越善打，本人又重情重义，再加上这番名声的助力，很快扬名三区。北区区域内有一“贫民窟”基本上归他管着。

说是贫民窟，其实干的都是走私贩卖的生意，不管是不是违法的，什么都卖。但是有一条基本原则就是：违禁品不做未成年人的生意。谁敢卖货给未成年人，焉栩嘉承诺就打断谁的腿。这一点被其他货商盯着，人均恨焉栩嘉恨得牙痒痒，但又耐他不得。

焉栩嘉黑在内，夏之光呢？白在外。两人黑白相通，在纽斯杀出一条血路。

偶尔夏之光会与焉栩嘉在后者租的房子的天台上聊天，两人有一杯没一杯的喝着酒。

焉栩嘉趴在栏杆上，看着这拥挤的窄巷人来人往，有的面色蜡黄，有的身无二两肉；有的又甩着两条大花臂，鼓着几坨几坨的肌肉生拉硬拽着，或欠钱不还，或买粉赊账许久的人。

焉栩嘉晃了晃酒杯摇头，紧接着就是一饮而尽。夏之光看在眼里，轻笑了一声。

焉栩嘉扭头一看，也以笑回应，并说道：“你笑什么？”

夏之光不回反问，你又笑什么。

焉栩嘉不说话了。夏之光跟着喝了一口酒，抿抿嘴，问道：“底下是不是很乱。”焉栩嘉轻轻闭上双眼，睫毛扫过空气，就好像蝴蝶扑腾了一下翅膀。夏之光继续说道：“这就是为什么我现在在做这些的原因。”

“纽斯，百年混乱。黑暗与光明对立，死亡与生存并行，堕落与重生共存。”夏之光言罢，又给自己倒了一杯酒，“你不可能谋杀混乱与黑暗，那不如与之同行。”

夏之光说完便紧盯着焉栩嘉的眼睛，手不自觉地搭上后者的肩膀，说道：“更何况，与朋友在黑暗中同行，也好过我一人于光明独走。”

焉栩嘉是第一次见到夏之光这么严肃的样子，不由得呆住了。没想到趁他走神的瞬间，夏之光却突然侵略般地俯身袭上了他的唇，不由焉栩嘉分说，舌头又灵巧地撬开了他的牙关。

焉栩嘉只觉得突然，大脑倒也没有一片空白，身体却不受自己控制，轻松回应了夏之光唇间的热情。夏之光感受到了，他更加大胆地进攻，唇离开了被他吮得鲜红的地方，手也慢慢抚上了焉栩嘉的臀，在他耳边轻声说道：“架能打，屁股也是挺翘。”

随后，他重重拍上了他的翘臀，一把将焉栩嘉翻了过来扯下他和自己的裤子。夏之光从裤兜里掏出个套直接撕开包装就套上，一点儿也不马虎地用两根手指试探了之后，便将硬物顶了进去。

焉栩嘉长这么大第一次被男人干，在夏之光的抽插之间不适应得闷哼了一记，嘴里低声骂了两句我操。夏之光俯下身趴在他身后，低头舔起了焉栩嘉的后背。因为常年干架，焉栩嘉身上伤痕累累，夏之光一边舔着那些代表着焉栩嘉多年战绩的印记，一边加快了抽插的速度——这些痕迹反而增添了夏之光的性趣——他在焉栩嘉的身体里面，也是他胜利的证明。

焉栩嘉虽然无任何经验，可是聪明人都知道该如何做。更何况他不甘心成为身下人。他比夏之光壮一些，在夏之光发泄完欲望的瞬间，他立刻翻身将夏之光拦腰抱起，抱走扔到天台上一处废弃的床上。

没有床垫的床板硬得很，夏之光这么大个人被扔上去，床不仅摇摇欲坠，夏之光感觉自己可能腰都要断了，还磕出了血，情不自禁发出“嘶”声。和焉栩嘉相反，夏之光长这么大一直是操人那个，被焉栩嘉弄这么一下他反倒觉得有趣。

虽然疼痛，即使新奇，他坦然接受与焉栩嘉两人在血与污的地带共同抵达云霄边缘。除此之外的一切事情仿佛都与他们无关，什么黑的白的灰的，此刻他们彼此眼里只有自己。


	5. Chapter 5

**一**

焉栩嘉和夏之光到底是个什么情况，他们俩自己都不知道。只是在那晚天台做爱之后，三年之间，这两人之间明面上的话反而少了。偶尔见上面，也是在无人注意的地方，不说话，只干。不知情的外人只当焉栩嘉已经失了夏之光的宠，各个堂口的人都在伺机取缔焉栩嘉。

焉栩嘉心里其实也是有个人的。焉栩嘉与他曾经在那个小地方，从小一起长大，知无不言言无不尽。以前焉栩嘉的喜怒哀乐都与他紧密相连，年少的懵懂爱恋也仅止于一个蜻蜓点水的吻。只是对方已经被呼啸而过的时间带过，本人也与焉栩嘉相隔了一整个太平洋的距离。  
  
焉栩嘉每每想到这点，只得轻叹一声，呢喃着“何洛洛”的名字。道不同不相为谋，如今的焉栩嘉毕竟不再只是灰头土脸，靠打架维护尊严的毛头小子，也不必对过去有太多牵扯和留恋。  


**二**

翟潇闻这几年过得也不安生。  
  
自从他和夏之光结婚之后，他感觉后者已经不是他当初认识的那个人了。虽然夏之光依旧对他很温柔，不管是在社交应酬，还是私底下，亦或是在床上。  
  
翟潇闻不傻，他当然知道夏之光接近他是别有用心，而且他也清楚地知道夏之光的野心。只能说，事情发展到这个地步，是翟潇闻心甘情愿。  
  
只是近来夏之光连表面的温柔都摇摇欲坠。  
  
父亲的身体健康每况愈下，翟潇闻看在眼里，心里更加明白夏之光离成为警察局局长的日子也越来越近，一切似乎都已经是命中注定。  
  
翟潇闻虽然爱夏之光，但他也不知道自己还能对夏之光抱有怎样的期待。  
  
他偶尔会撞见夏之光与焉栩嘉的“秘密会面”。第一次见的时候他震惊、愤慨、失望，五味杂陈，激烈的他们甚至连后面有道目光都注意不到。  
  
翟潇闻大可以义愤填膺地走进去，大声斥责这背离道德的疯狂行径，他也完全有这个权利。然而他却连推开门的勇气都没有，每一次都是在无声中悄然退场。  
  
翟潇闻恨自己的懦弱，在这段感情里面，他就像是，不，就是个弱者。

**三**

夏之光对局长这个位置势在必得，谁都阻挡不住，唯有焉栩嘉可助他。  
  
为了这个职位，他从一个小警察摸爬滚打到现在这个地位，不过才过去七年。三年前，夏之光见到焉栩嘉的第一面其实就已经预料到了今时今日。只是这其中的风云变幻也是他没法猜测的，他也不是神，只是乱世中的投机者。  
  
他有时候就在想，警察这个职位是最有力的，也是公众感知潜在的塑造者，因为他们有时候会处于无意识的雷达区域。这个职位或许会落入动机不纯的人手中，他们将会掩盖事情的真相，偏偏是在现在这个最乱的时刻。  
  
在他接手之前，他眼睁睁看着纽斯从泥潭里深深又落下几千万里。当警察的是非不分，混黑道的唯利是图，做百姓的苦不堪言。街上死伤，无人问津，已经臭了。

可悲的是，这座城市已经攀附财富，形成了一条完整的金钱体系。如果谁要把这些连根拔除并整治，受苦受难的是所有人。  
  
就算是贪污受贿也应该有个制度，无规矩毕竟不成方圆。夏之光坚信。  
  
既然光明没法带他们逃离这里，那就不要再试图追逐。不如在黑暗中找寻安身之处，慢慢将他们从泥沼拉出。

  
四

有一年端午节，焉栩嘉带着粽子去看望赵让。当年的拘留所事件，赵让也算是帮到了他很多。只是赵让名字里有个“让”字，人品和品性也是当仁不让。带过去的粽子礼盒被赵让硬生生只留了一盒。  
  
焉栩嘉赔着笑脸，说道：“收下吧，端午节不吃粽子怎么行？就当给我个面子。”  
  
“我不能乱收人家东西，这是规矩。规矩不能破。”赵让面露难色，但是言语下全是坚定。  
  
焉栩嘉被驳了面子，也是十分坚持。推搡之间，赵让竟怒了起来，一把将所有粽子都推翻在地，活像个顽固的老头。  
  
夏之光也在此时到达赵让住处。他就像看戏一样，慢悠悠踱步过来，面向赵让，说道：“阿让，你就收下吧，人家嘉哥也是一番心意。”  
  
未曾想，赵让的火气早已直冲几千里，怒道：“夏之光，你是我兄弟。你平时再怎么贪，我气，但我管不着你，虽然不知道为什么你会变成这样，但今天无论如何我不会收下的。”  
  
说完，他转向焉栩嘉，把原本收下的一盒也塞在了他的怀里，说道：“这盒也还你，我当年是怎么和你说的？看在光哥的面子上，只要你不犯事，我不会招你。但是你这些年都干了些什么？走私、贩毒、杀人，呵，这几盒粽子也不知道什么钱买来的。你脏了，我可脏不了自己的手！”  
  
“不必再说了，再说兄弟都做不成。”这是赵让与焉栩嘉、夏之光他们说的最后一句话，也是这辈子的最后一句。  
  
事后焉栩嘉和夏之光说起此事，夏之光也是只有那一句话：道不同不相为谋。  
  
道不同，不同道，真正的道又在哪里呢。  
  
焉栩嘉不愿意深想，他觉得夏之光以前说得对，与朋友在黑暗同行。他们穷了二十多岁了，能让他和弟兄们富起来的道就是好道。  
  
于是夏之光和焉栩嘉在这条路上越走越远，怕是已经回不了头。  
  
焉栩嘉心想，光明在哪里出没，他们便从哪处逃逸。


	6. Chapter 6

**一**

出事了。

这对焉栩嘉来说是大事。

  
**二**

时至今日，又过去一年。翟局身体抱恙，比原本的计划更早实行了退休。谁知在尚未正式宣布的一天早上，他中风瘫倒在卫生间，从此再也没有醒过来。

翟局在纽斯德高望重，一生戎马，最后的葬礼却草草了去。社会上的人无一不觉得讽刺，但也只是成了他们的茶余谈资。

葬礼过后，多方助力，夏之光顺理成章地成了新任纽斯警察局局长。夏之光丝毫不避讳地在家宅设宴，四面八方纷纷前来庆贺。

周震南即使内心恨夏之光入骨，但表面上还得赔着笑脸专程上门恭喜，否则就显得他这个下级做的有失水准。他夏之光这几年的一帆风顺，到他周震南这里基本上就是输得底掉。然而人生来倔强，周震南已经暗中在黑白两道联络了一些也看不上焉栩嘉和夏之光的人，试图设局，绝地反击。

这其中也有刘也。

当年在拘留所的落荒而逃或许在夏之光的脑海里已经不见踪影，但是刘也却一直是个不愿意丢脸的人。面子丢了，还怎么在江湖上混啊。幸亏当时的事天知地知，你知我知，焉栩嘉即使和刘也在同一条道上混，也没有暴露过太多。大概也是不太把刘也看在眼里。

刘也就不一样了，将这些小小心眼记在心中，暗自单方面把焉栩嘉当作人生对手，人是变得愈发地心狠手辣。有一天夜里，悄悄几刀子就把原本胡帮的帮主给捅没了，自己排除异己坐上了新帮主的位置。同时通过垄断、高价贿赂等手段笼络了一帮看焉栩嘉不爽的其他帮派。

本来焉栩嘉看在眼里，也没把他真的当回事儿。直到刘也破了焉栩嘉定下的规矩——和未成年人做生意，并把焉栩嘉的亲弟弟也拖下了水。

  
**三**

焉栩嘉这个弟弟，初到纽斯的时候年方十四，几年过去了，也成个大小伙子。本来在焉栩嘉的供应下，也读了挺好的大学，有一次却栽进了刘也设的局里，分分钟染上了毒瘾。

焉栩嘉是在一次饭桌上发现的，三人坐定，迟迟不见焉栩嘉的弟弟下楼吃饭。焉栩嘉本来权当他在读书，不便打扰，姚琛却提了一嘴最近他们这个小弟弟看上去气色很差。焉栩嘉心中疑惑，便亲自去房中捉他，没想到弟弟生生把门锁了。

焉栩嘉心下一沉，倒也冷静，先是低声询问，见无人回应才开始急了起来。他提高了点音量不痛不痒地警告了两句，却依旧无人。

姚琛他们也上了楼来，只见焉栩嘉“哐哐”就撞门，就也加入了进来。毕竟是三个成年人，没两下就把门撞开了，却发现弟弟直愣愣地倒在了地上，胳膊上青一块紫一块，视线再平移，是散落了一地的嗑药工具。

三人匆忙把弟弟送去了医院，医生说还好及时被发现了，否则就他那个嗑药量，不死也成植物人。他也命大，现在死不了。

全程焉栩嘉都非常沉默，直到医生事后专门把他拉到一个地方，嘱咐他，虽然目前人无大问题，但上瘾成难题。焉栩嘉听完只好说是。

一番折腾之下也到了深夜，三人在重症监护室外等候后续情况。焉栩嘉积压了半天的怒气再加上疲惫，一起爆发了出来。

“谁干的？”焉栩嘉本就声线极低，如此一闹，更是骇人。

姚琛和任豪不敢说话，站在原地也是不知所措。

“谁干的！”焉栩嘉此时再得不到回应，怕是下一秒就要掏枪了，“我说过什么？啊？”

姚琛：“是是是，嘉哥消消气，我们哥俩儿也不知道啊，可能，可能，可能弟弟认识了什么不三不四的人吧？”

“不三不四？”焉栩嘉深知如今问他们也问不出什么，闭上了眼，说道，“我们还不够不三不四吗？”

随后他再睁眼，愤怒与疲倦导致眼睛就像杀红了一样。他眨眨眼，反而是困意占了上风，正欲再次闭眼休息一阵的时候，竟然看到夏之光从远处走来。

“怎么样了？弟弟没事吧？刚刚阿豪打给我的。”夏之光的脸上难得出现了慌张的神色。焉栩嘉撇了下嘴角，一是没想到夏之光会来，二是没想到夏之光接到电话居然也会来。但焉栩嘉现在顾不了那么多了，回道：“现在没事了，但是如果让我查出来是谁卖给我弟弟白粉。”

他握紧拳头，重重地砸向身旁的白墙，气极的拳头暗暗发抖，发出耸人听闻的声音：“我一定不会放过他。”

夏之光叹了口气，抬起手帮焉栩嘉整理了下额前的碎发，顺手将双手搭在他肩上，俯下身认真地看着焉栩嘉，说道：“那我陪你一起。”随即他的手移到了焉栩嘉的后颈，轻轻捏了一下，一个转身坐到了他的身边，把焉栩嘉的头往自己肩膀上靠拢，然后亲了一下他的头发，“累了就歇会儿吧。”

这一连套动作流畅而自然，自然又亲昵，张颜齐连连摇头，心说他光哥是不打算瞒了。姚琛和任豪则看呆了，两个二愣子平时一直心大，啥也没有察觉出来，现在更是不知道今夕是何夕。

张颜齐看看夏之光，又扫了眼“好沉兄弟”，只得一阵摇头，像老鹰抓母鸡里的母鸡一样，张开双臂就把他俩揽走，嘴里念叨着：“啥也没发生，要想有活路，赶紧小龙虾。”


	7. Chapter 7

一

夏之光不一定是个好人，但一定是个好情人。出了嗑药事件，一夜之间，夏之光和焉栩嘉之间“只做爱不谈爱”的冰山竟然火速融化，连姚琛和任豪都看出来夏之光来找他们家大哥的次数与日俱增。

夏之光来找焉栩嘉当然不只是因为爱情，他更多的是想和焉栩嘉调查是谁在背后捣乱，当然，他们的对话一如往常，大多数情况下都发生在床上。

通过夏之光的人脉和焉栩嘉的线索，很快他们就查出了背后老鬼是刘也。平时如果是井水不犯河水，焉栩嘉也不想动他，但是如今刘也触犯的是焉栩嘉的底线——家人。

焉栩嘉即使混了这么多年，性格还是有些冲动，满脑子都是直接冲进胡帮和刘也对峙。夏之光听闻，跑来先和焉栩嘉在床上激烈云雨了一番，事后在床上用两只又细又长的胳膊从背后环住了他，说道：“我有办法，你不必冒险。”

焉栩嘉生气，他挣开了夏之光的拥抱，说道：“你放屁，你能有什么办法？不是你弟，你又不着急。”

夏之光无言，从床头柜上的L&M里抽出一根烟。这是夏之光最喜欢的牌子，焉栩嘉却不喜。虽然后者对烟其实百无禁忌，但是每当夏之光要抽的时候，焉栩嘉都会作势装着要离开。因为那个味道太冲，比一般的还甚。

夏之光以前戏言过，他独独钟爱这牌子，是因为这烟就跟焉栩嘉的脾气一样，冲动、易怒、豪气冲天，就像是沉睡已久的狮子出笼，谁也拿不住。夏之光爱抽，因为他就喜欢这种驯服别人的感觉。焉栩嘉翻了个白眼，骂道：“操你妈，我驯服你才对。”然后翻个身就把夏之光压在身下，继续他们的冲上云霄之旅。

但是今天焉栩嘉没有任何表现，夏之光明白他心里因为弟弟的事情也杂乱万分。他不再言语，焉栩嘉也没再追问，两人在烟雾缭绕和冲鼻的味道中各怀心思，沉默了许久。直到夏之光手里的烟已经接近尽头，他才开口道：“有关你的事情，我一定会有办法的。你放心。”随后他掐灭了烟，拉上被子躺了下去。

焉栩嘉则一夜无眠。

二

周震南这辈子猜测不透的事情有很多，比如为什么自己曾经最尊重的父亲会走上家暴这条路；为什么自己做了警察之后发现正义无用，罪恶当道。

也不明白此刻坐在他对面的夏之光是什么情况。

他专门请他上门。他说要和他合作对付刘也。他说事成之后拱手相让局长之位、所有的军火走私渠道和政客羽翼。

周震南问他为什么，夏之光只留下两个字：喜欢。这更是让周震南不清楚夏之光到底打得什么主意。

虽然刘也现在在和自己合作，但是局长的位置，谁能不心动。只是周震南已经上过一次夏之光的当，人常说事不过三，周震南的人生信条则是绝对没有第二次机会。

君子一言，驷马难追，可惜他俩都不是君子，口头承诺在周震南这儿屁都不算。说到底，他百分之两百不信任夏之光罢了。

夏之光当然知道周震南的顾虑，他轻笑了两声，开口道：“其实，这些年来，你我之间斗来斗去的，我都累了。不过我俩悬殊之大，有目共睹。我知道你在想什么，你怕我空口套狼，但如果我真是空口，我就不会来这儿了。”

说罢他拿出了一沓文件，递给周震南。后者诧异，但不露神色的翻看了两下——竟然白纸黑字、盖章完整，全是具有法律效力的转让文件。

“这次和刘也的会面，我亲自去，你不必出面。”夏之光正了一下领带，背挺得更直，仿佛要去赴一场去而不返的“约会”，“我知道刘也父母双亡，唯独有个叔叔刘正，在你南区那里颇具威望。刘也虽在北区制霸一方，但也受他这个唯一的亲人的牵制。”

“我要你去和刘正谈谈。”

“谈什么？”

“换人。事成之后，我自愿退出。”

在门口偷听的翟潇闻愣在原地。

周震南不知道这只精明狐狸在想什么，他还能不知道吗？夏之光，为了焉栩嘉，你什么都可以放弃吗？

算你狠。

那你就别怪我了。


	8. Chapter 8

一

“光哥，如果你出事了怎么办？”

张颜齐不无担忧。

夏之光的计划出奇的顺利：周震南成功以交换情报信息为条件，与刘也的叔叔刘正谈判，换下刘也今时今日的地位。刘也向来尊重他这个叔叔。而刘正本来对这个侄子是抱有无所谓的态度的，让刘正去说服刘也这件事没有什么困难。他们定下三日后在刘也的堂口进行正式会谈。

三天，听上去不过是数字上的时间概念，真过起来也不过眨眼的事情。

夏之光当然也会去。刘也有个条件，夏之光随身带的人不能超过十个。

这也正是张颜齐担心的一点。明摆着深入虎穴的事情，他光哥怎么就如此心无忌惮呢？

他一直担忧到了约定之日。

“不入虎穴，焉得虎子。”夏之光出发前整理衣冠，穿上了作为警察时必备的腋下枪套。在配枪的时候，他犹豫了一下，还是把信号枪也放了进去。

“如果出事了，我就会开信号枪。”夏之光到底还是惜命，毕竟目前世上值得他留恋的东西还有太多太多，“小七，你带三支队伍守在外面，看到信号枪发射就进来，知道吗？”

张颜齐暗自叹气，嘴里只得回一句“是”，心知夏之光是铁了心要赴约，任何人说什么他都不会停下的。

末了，他顿了一下，自知无用，但还是开口道：“光哥，如果可以，我代替你去，你完全不必自己出面的。”

夏之光笑了，露出了当初在战场上救到张颜齐时一样的笑容，说道：“我如果不去，刘也怎么会信我？”这笑容张颜齐很熟悉，每当他深恩负尽，独自感伤，但却一整仪容，昂首视死如归的时候，脸上都会有这样一幅表情。

“放心，我会回来的。”说罢拍了拍张颜齐的肩膀，手下的力道厚实又沉重，却让张颜齐心下的担忧更深了一层。

二

上天总不会随人愿，夏之光差点就回不来了。

事情达到了失控的地步。

一开始夏之光随身带着四五个心腹，心不无高傲地立定在刘也和刘正面前。他扫视四周，围坐着的都是刘正身边的老人，跟着刘正出生入死数十载，个个庄严肃穆，脸上臂上大腿上或多或少都有些可怖的疤痕，就像是横亘在岁月长河里的恐怖巨蟒，蜿蜒绵长，面目可憎。

夏之光虽然资历尚浅，但他也不是没见过这等场面。

如果说其他人是面目可憎，那刘正则完全相反。作为向来的掌控者，他会用最柔软可亲的方式散发着一股生人勿近的气场，让人不得不诚服。

站在刘正身边的刘也毕恭毕敬，和在外表现的态度完全不一样，但不说话不走动的时候就低着头，看不清神色。

待到所有人都稳定，刘正方才慢悠悠地开口，笑容可掬：“听说夏总局和我侄儿阿也有些矛盾，我特地开了这个会想让大事化小，小事化了。”随后他缓缓端起了手边的茶作敬茶状，“人在江湖，多一个朋友就少一个敌人。今天我刘正就先以茶代酒，喝了这杯茶，就当所有事情都没发生过。”仰头一饮而尽。

夏之光自然也是这个意思，点点头端起杯子，假模假式地抿了一下，并未进喉。

此时刘正又忽然开口，说道：“经过我手下的人调查，确实是阿也先行犯错，破坏了别区堂口约定俗成的规矩。无论是刘家家规还是堂口规定，阿也这次必须得受到处罚，以儆效尤。”

说罢刘正缓了一下，抬头看向身边的刘也。后者仍然低着头，不作任何表态，仿佛真的像小儿认错一般。

刘正满意地笑了笑，继续道：“从此阿也的生意尽数归夏总局所有，就当是一种赔偿。阿也五年内不得干涉堂口中事，留在我身边继续学习。倘若到时他学有所成……”

三

夏之光也不知道发生了什么，一切都发生的太快。

此刻他捂着流着血的胳膊躲在杂乱的货箱背后，逼仄的巷子里不时传来搜寻的声音。

他不敢喘气。

是他失策了。

思绪回到半小时前，就在刘正还未说完时，夏之光只听得几声枪响，在他被身边的人推开的一刹那，他看到了：刘也不知道从哪儿掏出了枪。先是朝着刘正，后直接对准了夏之光。

虽然被人推开，但人毕竟不如子弹，夏之光的右上臂仍然被子弹擦伤，而推开他的人，被刘也随后的几枪给解决掉了。

夏之光手下很多，但是能一直跟着他的也都算是出生入死过的。他咬咬牙，却不敢多做停留，捂着上臂就往外跑。身后的刘也从容淡定地继续朝着他逃跑的方向开了几枪却不在乎准心。

他不在乎是对的，因为这里基本上只剩下刘也的人了。夏之光冲到门外空旷的地带时，楼上楼下，左左右右前前后后，刘也的手下不断地逼近，四面楚歌。

在如此孤注一掷的情况下，夏之光还是试图从怀里准备掏出信号枪发射信号。果不其然，慢悠悠踱步过来的刘也打掉了他的枪，又对准夏之光的左小腿，毫不留情地扣动了扳机。

夏之光吃痛地叫了一声，跪倒在地。刘也上前，用枪抵起夏之光的下巴，强迫他看向自己，讥讽道：“警察局长？我看你不是很能耐吗？跑啊？再跑啊？我看你这次还能跑到哪里去。”

“夏之光，怪就怪在你这次不应该来。本来就是我和焉栩嘉的恩怨，你偏偏要来插一脚。”

“看看，焉栩嘉会来救你吗？”

随后他拿着枪的手使劲地抽了一下夏之光，后者白净的脸上瞬间起了红印，嘴角溢出鲜血。

夏之光哼着，血污混合着口水朝地上呸了一口，目光森森地盯着刘也，不避讳他嘲讽的眼神，道：“要你管。”

“你！”夏之光深知刘也就像炮竹，一点就燃。

就在此时，外围人群里先爆发出了打斗声，一个人单枪匹马直冲进来，用凌厉的身手三下五除二就挑下了好多人。

夏之光渗血的嘴角弯了一下，仿佛知道来人是谁似的。

刘也则慌了神，他倒不是怕，毕竟里外现在都是他的人。他是不知道他怎么进来的，更是没想到他一个人就敢来。


	9. Chapter 9

一

夏之光从来没想过自己会被一个人拯救，他生来要强却不露神色，默默地通过各种不同的手段达到顶峰。期间受过的苦累他就算是咬碎了牙也会自顾吞下，因为他知道只有相信自己才能逃出生天。

然而此刻他十分感激焉栩嘉的存在，他没来由地突然放下心来，弯了下嘴角，似乎明白焉栩嘉一定可以带他朝着生的方向前进。他擦了擦嘴角的血，此时才感受到一股钻心的疼，低头仔细超小腿那儿看过去，已经是血肉模糊狰狞一片。

但他没那么弱小，能走到今天这个位置的人，身心想象不出的强大。此刻焉栩嘉已经站在了他的身边，一边单手持枪对着刘也，一边通过有力的大手托着夏之光的胳膊就往上拉。在焉栩嘉的搀扶下，夏之光颤颤巍巍地勉强站了起来。

焉栩嘉语气里不无关心：“还好吗？可以走吗？”

夏之光苦笑：“没事，还死不了。”

焉栩嘉无奈：“都这样了还跟我逞强。”

夏之光：“别废话了，走吧。”

焉栩嘉顺手掏了把枪给夏之光，说道：“拿着，待会儿就用上了。”

两人仿佛全然没把刘也放在眼里，刘也自然是怒极了。自己千方百计设局把夏之光困在“牢笼”，却还是被焉栩嘉拦了。刘也暗自骂了一句“妈的”，寻思着翟潇闻是不是把他给诳了。

二

本来夏之光的计划并无太大泄露，周震南竟然也嘴巴严实得很，毕竟在这个时候背叛夏之光对他并无好处，反而有偷鸡不成蚀把米的可能性。

但让夏之光万万没想到的是，泄密的是当时偷听的翟潇闻。

翟潇闻虽然就像是养在温室里的花朵，但父亲翟局和夏之光所面对、处理的事情他或多或少也懂得一些。他单方面对夏之光的爱这几年渐渐崩塌，本来他们相敬如宾的关系，虽然让他陷入难过的漩涡，但也觉得还很安逸。至少夏之光，有一部分的心还在他那里。直到那天偷听到夏之光和周震南的对话，他才知道原来一直都是他一厢情愿，夏之光从来没爱过他，从来都只是，在利用他。

于是他破罐破摔，既然夏之光要为了焉栩嘉对付刘也是吗？那好啊，那我就直接告诉刘也，看你们怎么玩儿。

三

“你俩当我是空气吗？”刘也有话直说，从不拐弯抹角。

焉栩嘉本来看向夏之光的眼神专注而温柔，虽然有一点点责备的意思，但是关切却占了大多数。当他听到刘也的这一句话后，迅速而果断地给了一个眼刀瞥向刘也，本该圆润的大眼睛散发出的都是凌厉的恨意。

他二话不说“砰”得开枪，刘也躲闪不及上臂中弹，他的部分手下则慌忙扑向刘也。焉栩嘉趁乱扶着夏之光转身就跑。

刘也捂着流血的上臂的同时也气得不行，心想他怎么带出来的都是一群废物，不断大喊着“别管我，管我干啥！快去追！”他的手下们这才一窝蜂地朝着夏之光和焉栩嘉逃跑的方向前进。

夏之光一瘸一拐地跟在身后，手臂和小腿上的血不断在流，夏之光回过头发现一路跑过来其实都有血迹，他们的逃跑路线昭然若揭。

虽然很坚强，但是这样下去的逃跑，被追上或者被找到只是迟早的事。他们行到一处隐蔽的窄巷里，夏之光心想这也不是办法，于是他咬咬牙，挣开焉栩嘉，说道：“你先走，我没事。”

焉栩嘉被他挣得一个趔趄，没想到夏之光受了伤力气还这么大。但他不说话，兀自蹲了下来，指指背，说道：“上来。”夏之光一愣，他再怎么也是个一米八几的壮汉，焉栩嘉怕是背不了他多久。

“你能背动我吗？我虽然看上去比你瘦，但是肌肉啥的可能比你还重一点。”夏之光无语，“况且我身体里还有一发子弹，可重了。”

焉栩嘉皱眉：“别开玩笑了，上来。”

夏之光微微地摇了下头，作势正要爬上去的时候，眼尖的他听到了后面追兵的声音。

他立马摁下焉栩嘉，左右望望，当机立断地推倒了一些箱子挡住了他的血迹，迅速布置好自然的摆放。同时拉起了焉栩嘉的手就躲在了旁边一处遮蔽物后。

夏之光通过面前的遮蔽物的缝隙里他看到有几个人拿着刀着急忙慌地寻找，在这里疑惑地停留了一下，还是径直走了。

他紧张地大气都不敢喘一下，直到确认他们远走才长舒了一口气，却听到黑暗中传来一声“噗嗤”的笑。

夏之光疑惑：“有啥好笑的，这么严肃的情况。”

焉栩嘉举起了他们的紧握的手，声音中带着明显的笑意：“我们是不是第一次牵手？”

夏之光翻了个焉栩嘉看不到的白眼。

焉栩嘉的声音突然作严肃状，开口：“让我看看你的伤。”

夏之光被他这样不带转弯的情绪转变给弄到失语，嘟囔着：“你也太情绪化了。”

焉栩嘉不说话了，小心地拿开了一点面前的遮挡物，好让光透进来一点查看夏之光的伤口。

上臂被子弹擦中，因子弹的高速移动造成了些许烧伤。脸上被刘也枪的握把击中，本来完美无暇的五官染上了血污，所幸也只是一些外伤，没有伤到内里。这两方面倒还好，棘手的是小腿上的伤，子弹打进小腿内部，伤口处血肉模糊，如果不小心处理，有截肢的可能。

焉栩嘉心突然有点扯得痛了。本来他们在黑白两道出生入死，什么场面没有见过，什么伤没有受过，什么苦痛没有挨过。自己怎么在炮火或斗殴中受伤都不是什么问题，但是当第一次看到夏之光，一个在他心里眼里似乎对所有人事物都游刃有余的人也受重伤的时候，他头回感受到了无助，心都揪了起来，仿佛被人生拉硬扯般。

他不敢碰他的小腿，怕弄疼他，只能轻轻拿手指摩挲着夏之光的脸伤问道：“疼吗？”眼中充满了复杂的情绪，担心、关切、后悔，一应尽全。

夏之光不敢看焉栩嘉的眼睛，怕看了就出不来了。一贯故作坚强的他想说不疼，但是面前是焉栩嘉啊，他们在一起了这么久，有什么情绪是隐瞒不了的。

他低头，眼睫毛闪了两下，轻轻说了一句“疼”。

焉栩嘉一把将夏之光抱在了怀里，夏之光愣了一下，随后双手缓缓从下往上回应了焉栩嘉突如其来的拥抱。

就算是现在疼一会儿，又怎样呢？


End file.
